E N V I S A G E
by SeleneIlene
Summary: Envisage: to form a mental image of; visualize; contemplate. Konoha dreams he is someone else. AU. PWP. SLASH.


**_ENVISAGE_**

_Part 00_

Summary: Envisage: to form a mental image of; visualize; contemplate. Konoha dreams he is someone else.

A/N: Because I am a masochist and Kuroha/Shintaro angst had to be written. Enjoy the wonderfully crafted smuttiness I shall bestow upon you. For future references, I like to write other characters making Shintaro their bitch, so expect much more of this theme.

**Warnings:** canon divergent, headcanons, gore, sexytimezbetween2guiz4realzyo, dubcon/borderline noncon, light bondage and Kuroha/Shintaro, Konoha/Shintaro, Haruka/Shintaro. Yes. There will be all three variants of this pairing in my story so prepare yourself.

* * *

He dreams that he's drowning, except he isn't. Not really. Because instead of water, there are snakes. Large, ugly snakes which slide their way down his throat. The slimy black scales scratch against his gag reflex, and it's all he can do to keep from retching. When his stomach is bursting with reptiles, so much so that he can't take it anymore, they start to tear him apart.

Everything that's good, everything that makes him him, turns rotten. He's not Konoha anymore, because Konoha isn't twisted, dirty, and just plain disgusting.

Konoha can handle these dreams. Sure, he'll wake up shivering and scared out of his mind, but once he takes in the familiar arms wrapped around his torso, Konoha calms down. He's assured these dreams are nothing but nightmares, and that they won't be happening anytime soon.

It's when the nightmares shift and turn into Hell. Konoha is never himself during this time; he has an out of body experience or something like it. Konoha can't control his body, but he sees through the same eyes as always. He watches his own hands touch pale skin, and his nails sink in, creating crescent moon indents that are sure to last a while.

He steps back for a while, admiring his work; Konoha feels satisfaction and anticipation. Finally, he has this boy-no, young man-right where he wants him. He's waited for so long and is more than eager to wreck this already broken, beautiful thing. But if he does it too fast, if perhaps he destroys him in the beginning, then Konoha will never get to hear his whimpers or angry snarls again.

And that would be tragic. Konoha licks his lips. Tragic, indeed.

He smiles crookedly and closes in to grasp his darling's chin in an almost tender, viselike grip. "Hey," Konoha leans forward. "Are you enjoying yourself, Shintaro?"

Shintaro shivers at Konoha's touch. He sits on the floor with his hands bound behind his back, and a faded blindfold covers his eyes. Shintaro has always been weak. Years of being an introvert shut away in his room are against him, so even if he did manage to get free, he wouldn't be able to win in a fight against Konoha. Shintaro is helpless. Completely. Helpless. Konoha can feel himself harden at the thought.

"Stop," Shintaro jerks his head away. Konoha thinks about removing the blindfold, if only to see the wonderful, pretty burn of Shintaro's glare. He doesn't, though, because letting Shintaro see would be giving him an advantage of sorts, and Konoha wants to wait and see how much his pet will struggle.

"Just let me go already," Shintaro hisses, struggling as Konoha buries his face against his neck, tongue darting out to lick a thin line up it. Konoha ignores Shintaro's command; the other will learn soon enough that it isn't wise to tell him what to do.

"Hey," Konoha murmurs. "You don't remember, do you?"

He sucks, wanting to leave something as a reminder; a mark of ownership over what's his. Shintaro gasps, and his body shudders against Konoha's own. Once Konoha has deemed the spot perfect, he goes on to the next, intent on decorating his pet's pale neck with hickeys. He wants the others to see, after all. He wants them to know. Shintaro is his alone, and if one of their precious 'friends' even thinks about keeping them apart...well, Konoha will eradicate all obstacles.

"Remember?" Shintaro, his beautiful caged bird, is perplexed. "Remember what?"

Konoha lets out a dark chuckle. Letting go of the other's neck with one final kiss, he moves his hand down to his own crotch and palms at the bulge there, hissing in satisfaction. "That's funny," Konoha mutters. "You're funny."

Shintaro scowls, becoming more irritated as the seconds tick by. He doesn't understand what's going on, or why Konoha is acting so...different all of a sudden. But that's okay. Konoha will make sure Shintaro gets it in the end.

"Like I told you before," Shintaro defiantly continues, "stop this stupid game of yours and let me go."

He doesn't get it, Konoha thinks. The position that he's in. Blindfolded and bound, stuck between nothing but Konoha and a wall. Shintaro thinks this is some kind of game. A smirk tugs at the corner of Konoha's lips. It's been awhile since he's played a game.

"Oh, Shintaro," Konoha sighs, voice airy and breathless. He cuts straight to the point. "You obviously have no idea how much I wanna fuck you right now, do you?"

"W-what?" Shintaro splutters. His cheeks are red now, Konoha notes. Excellent.

Konoha kisses him then, good and hard. Their teeth clack together painfully and it's a tangle of mouth on mouth. It's not their first kiss. Far from it, in fact. A picture of two adolescents, each dressed in their school uniforms, flashes before his eyes. Ever since Konoha has descended into darkness, he seemed to recall that small part of him.

_Haruka._

Just the thought of the name alone angers him, and he pushes his tongue past Shintaro's lips as if to show his dominance over the other. It's sloppy, and Konoha can swear he tastes soda. Still, he wants to stay like this forever, kissing Shintaro.

He can't. Shintaro is fragile, as breakable as a china doll. He's so disgustingly normal that it's almost endearing.

Konoha reluctantly breaks apart from Shintaro, taking in his pet's flushed features and wet, pouting mouth. "Adorable," Konoha whispers. There's a strange edge to his voice. "I could just eat you up."

"S-shut up!" Shintaro snarls, trying to shift away from him. He can't go anywhere, though. The wall pressed up against his back and the man who's nearly on top of him are both testaments to that.

"It's not funny anymore."

Konoha grinds his erection against Shintaro's thigh, grinning. "Oh, really? I think it's hilarious."

Shintaro, as usual, is cute when he's flustered. He tries to raise his other leg up, to kick Konoha and shove him away. He knows, even though he has no way of seeing, exactly what it is that's pressing against him. And Shintaro doesn't want it. Not here. Not now. Not this way. Konoha catches his leg before Shintaro can do any damage and takes the opportunity to push his hand under and up his pet's pants, caressing the warm, pale flesh there.

Konoha soon grows tired of this when Shintaro shows a minimal vocal response, his mouth clamped shut in protest, as if knowing exactly how angry that makes his captor. Withdrawing his hand, Konoha decides to try a different approach. He takes a hold of Shintaro's knees and spreads them apart, positioning himself between the empty space.

He doesn't have to reach far in order to cup Shintaro's crotch, and Konoha is pleasantly surprised to find it almost as bulging and hard as his own. Shintaro even moans at the contact, head lolling back to expose his throat. The thought that his special person enjoys this spurs him on, yet Konoha knows he would still continue, even if his pet was wailing and trying with all his might to escape.

"W-why are you...," Shintaro pauses to let out a breathy moan before continuing where he left off, "doing this to me?"

"What do you mean?" Konoha smiles, his eyes darkening. "You're enjoying it, aren't you?"

He goes in for the kill then, raising his hand and slipping it inside Shintaro's pants, followed by his underwear. Konoha's rewarded with a delicious squelching sound and Shintaro twitches, back arching as he tries to involuntarily lean into the touch.

"See," Konoha murmurs, delighted. He rests his chin atop Shintaro's shoulder, and his fingers move around against an already leaking member. "You're so wet, and we're just getting started."

"Konoha," Shintaro moans and fists his hands into his friend's shirt. He tries to get his body under control, to stop responding, but it's no use. Especially when Konoha finally wraps his hand around his erection and begins to pump it.

Konoha's movements are rough and fast; he's not the most experienced, but neither is Shintaro, who's probably being touched for the first time in a long while. Konoha rocks forward, hitting the wet bulge in front of him in a sad attempt to create friction.

He quickly resigns himself to the sad fate of probably not getting off during their first session. Shintaro is his top priority now. Next time, Konoha might be able to convince Shintaro to take him in his mouth. He breathes heavily against his pet's neck at the thought, his mind forming mental images already, and picks up the pace.

Shintaro comes not soon after that, his wet essence splattering the inside of his pants and covering Konoha's hand.

Konoha retracts said hand and himself from Shintaro, scooting back to leave a few inches between them. He stares at the sticky white stuff coating his fingers. A feeling of possessiveness spikes through him, and he licks what Shintaro gave him off of them. He doesn't waste one bit.

"Hey," Konoha mutters darkly, snapping Shintaro out of his post-orgasm daze. The man jerks his head over in Konoha's direction and so he continues.

"Don't let anyone else do this to you."

Shintaro flinches at the tone of Konoha's voice, angry and thick with tension. "Why would I-," he starts to say, before Konoha slams his shoulders against the wall, mouth hovering over his ear.

"If you do, if someone touches you in any way or if they even so much as think about it, I'll kill them," Konoha snarls, his normally serene features twisted into something else.

Shintaro tries to shrug the other off, but Konoha doesn't budge. His grip is too tight. "Fine," Shintaro murmurs. "Whatever, you dick."

Konoha lets go, albeit slowly, and his facial expression goes slack, before coming back with a creepy sort of smile.

"Good," he breathes into Shintaro's ear. His breath is warm, and it's a split second later that Konoha's teeth are embedded in his pet's neck.

He rips through flesh, through muscle, digging deeper and deeper.

Blood is everywhere now. It's in his mouth and nose, filling him with the taste of copper. It splatters across his face and chest, runs down his arms. Shintaro is shrieking. He can barely hear it. The other is crying. Begging for Konoha to stop. But he won't. Shintaro is foolish to think otherwise.

Everything turns crimson, then fades to black.

And Konoha, the real Konoha, wakes up.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. Forgive me for writing this, fandom.

Just to clarify, the Konoha in the dream sequence was really Kuroha, but Konoha was dreaming it was him doing all that stuff. Any other questions you have will probably be answered further on through the fic. Trust me. This is porn with plot, not without it.

Any other pairings you want to be mentioned later on, I'll write as long as they don't interfere with something I already have planned.


End file.
